Die For You
by AnotherJoker
Summary: Ukyo dies for her over and over again.


Disclaimer: I don't own Amnesia or any of the character sadly :( Probably for the better though.

* * *

Death. How many times had he died? 5 ,10 ,100, so many times that he lost track. You would think that after dying so many times he would get used to it. But he never forgot the pain of each and every death. Suffocating. Cold. Blood. Pain. Just remembering had him gasping for air he didn't need and shivering at the memory of that cold well. It was so dark. And cold.

"Enough! No more! No more!" A voice screamed in his head. Each time he died, her smile in his head but for another man. "No more! No more pain!" curling into a ball, all the memories rushed back at once, transporting him back to each and every time he died.

* * *

"Help! Please! Help me!" Ukyo gasped as the air in his lungs retreated rapidly. Gasping, all he got was mud, his lungs were burning for air, but the more he struggled the more he sank.

It was cold. So cold. He thoughts began to grow black around the edges like they were being eaten by the shadows. "No!" he yelled in his mind, as the image of her smiling face started turning dark. She was smiling, but at a jet-black haired man, not at him. "Are you happy?" he thought before everything went blank.

* * *

Pain. His bones shattering like glass, as the beam crushed him. Skin split, and blood flowed freely pooling around him. "Help!" he groaned desperately, even though knowing that no one would come. Soaked in blood, his stained hands twitched, as each raspy breath he took sent waves of pure agony though his body. Yet he couldn't move, all he could do was scream mentally, and wait for relief. But her face haunted him, her smiling again, this time at a blue haired man. "Are you happy?" he thought, as the merciful darkness closed in.

* * *

Warmth. The knife in his heart. Blood dripping in rivets down the blade that he had once meant for her. Flames were growing around them. Pain, he felt none. All he could feel was her hand in his, clutching frantically. Hear her begging him to escape with her, after all he had done, she still wanted him. The number of times he had imagined killing her seemed insignificant now. But she wasn't smiling. He had died, over and over just to see her smile for him again.

"Smile. For me. Please" he whispered, lifting a blood-stained hand to her cheek. She gave him a heart-breaking smile, tears still rolling down her face. Like a stab to the heart, no pun intended, he realized that he was going to die. She knew it. He knew it.

The heat of the flames broke through, and he realized she had to escape soon. The world was not merciful and would kill them both if it could. "Go! Now! Before its too late" he gasped, as the pain suddenly kicked in and he was flat on the floor again. "I won't go without you!" she sobbed, grabbing his hand, tugging him up. "Go just go. It's too late for me. I love you too much to see you die in front of me again. I would rather die." He said, a small smile on his face. Giving her a small push, he slumped over. Finally reaching the end of this agonizing journey through worlds, all for her. And for once, he didn't feel anything, just warmth.

* * *

Death. Maybe it wasn't so bad. Maybe it was because he chose it this time. Maybe because this was his fate, dying to protect her smile.

But there were so many things he never got to say. Like how much he loved her. Why he fell in love with her. The future that they had planned, not that it would happen. The children they would have had. Tell her to take care of her self. And to be happy.

He had given up everything for her smile. "So smile everyday. Even if it's not for me, or because of me, smile, be happy. Because I am happy, my wish to see you live, to see you smile for me." He thought as he looked down from above to see her laughing with another man. One he had seen her with in her travels through the worlds.

He sighed as she held hands with that man. As much as he wanted her to be happy, it still hurt to see her with someone else. But how could he deny her a partner, someone she could rely on. Someone whom she could have a future with.

The world had been against them, and they were only two people, what could they have done? What could he have done? Except die over and over again for her.

* * *

I loved Amnesia so much, why did it have to end T.T Well all comments would be appreciated, hate it, like it, anything. Thanks for reading :)


End file.
